1. Field
This application relates generally to communication and more specifically, but not exclusively, to authorization of the establishment of an interface between nodes.
2. Introduction
A wireless communication network is deployed over a defined geographical area to provide various types of services (e.g., voice, data, multimedia services, etc.) to users within that geographical area. In a typical implementation, macro access points (e.g., associated with different macro cells or sectors) are distributed throughout a network to provide wireless connectivity for access terminals (e.g., cell phones) that are operating within the geographical area served by the network. As the demand for high-rate and multimedia data services rapidly grows, there lies a challenge to implement efficient and robust communication networks with enhanced performance.
To supplement conventional macro access points (e.g., implemented as a NodeB or an evolved NodeB), small-coverage access points may be deployed to provide more robust wireless coverage to mobile units (e.g., within in a user's home). Such small-coverage access points may be known as, for example, Home NodeBs, Home eNodeBs, access point base stations, femto nodes, or femto cells. Typically, such small-coverage access points are connected to the Internet and the mobile operator's network via a DSL router or a cable modem.
In general, it is desirable for access points in a network to communicate directly with each other using an appropriate interface. For example, in a 3GPP LTE network, eNBs communicate directly with each other using an X2 interface. In cases where the interfaces are persistent, these interfaces require state maintenance.
In a heterogenous network that employs small-coverage access points, however, there may be a large number (e.g., hundreds or thousands) of small-coverage access points deployed within a cell or sector of a given macro access point. As it is considered undesirable to require a macro access point to maintain interfaces for a large number of small-coverage access points, direct interfaces have conventionally not been employed for these small-coverage access points.